yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kohagura Natsume/@comment-97.115.118.30-20190524020005
I've been watching some past events and I can't help to think that Natsume has a thing for Fuu, I only saw four times this happen: 1: Gin's first Birthday Event: When Sonoko and Tougou wants to give Gin's dream as a bride as a birthday present, while discussing the preperation for the wedding event, Fuu mention how she will one day give up Itsuki,Karin replied that Fuu should worry about getting herself married first before others, this cause Fuu and Karin to quarrel, Sekka laughed and mention how they are like a married couple much to their dismay, Natsume misunderstood? Sekka's joke and thought such a thing is allowed in the divine era and mention she would like Fuu to be her wife, which shocks the group, so much that Fuu subconsciously accept it when asked for seaweed miso soup (not marriage), Itsuki and Karin was a mess and cannot saying nonsense, and Sekka tried to keep everything together, it was later mention at the end when Sekka mention it indirectly and when asked, Karin revealed it shocking everyone and when they were told it was a misunderstanding, Natsume seem sad about it. 2: The First Year Anniversay Event: While everyone was choosing their dresses for the dance party, same group as mention above except replacing Sekka with Sonoko, the group was decussing what dress would fit Natsume (not physical but what look good on her), and Sonoko mention she should wear a white tuxedo (though a joke), despite the rest of the group's protest, Natsume says she doesn't mind, when Karin told her to mind it a little, Natsume then says she'll do it under the condition that Fuu wears a wedding dress, shocking the group, again, Itsuki and Karin became a mess again, Sonoko was also shock saying it was a joke and Itsuki and Karin yelled at her to take responsibilty, Natsume say she'll take responsibility assuming they were talking to her, but Fuu rejects the idea at the same time dodge Natsume's feelings which sadden her, Sonoko comfort her saying she'll help Natsume create more opportunities for her, at the end, Fuu chose Natsume's dress and hanged Sonoko. 3: Valentine Event: The Sonokos' (big and small) made a purposal of having everyone give chocolates to two people to make things interesting (for everyone, one romantic and obligatory, the Sonokos', their benefits), despite not having to do it, everyone ended up doing it, Natsume give one to Gin saying she reminds her of here lost dog Pero (mention above on Trivia) and one to Fuu saying she is "Being called by the sea" (she also mention how Fuu is compared to the motherliness of the sea, but like everyone in the game, I also don't understant it lol), though not mention, I think Fuu accepted the chocolate more to not hurt Natsume's feelings than accepting it in full. 4: Summer event (don't know which event exactly, I think the name is "Torn Apart"): When everyone was sperated because of summer camp trip for the 2nd year students, Anzu and Tamako (of course everyone else but these two are more relevent) were separated, so Natusme says she'll watch over Anzu while Tamako was gone, little Sonoko, Sumi and Gin wanted to cheer her up by having a sleepover at Anzu's room, the five later got into a subject of love and when Natsume was asked, she says her first experience was after coming to the world and loves the banana in Shikoku (I believe she was talking about Fuu since Natsume mention banana are sweet and well, banana is yellow, yea yea, I know...) and when little Sonoko asked Anzu if she were to date anyone other than Tamako, Anzu panic trying to image who she would choose other than Tamako, she first mention if younger, Sumi, Sonoko and Gin, note Natsume didn't say anything, but older, Anzu says Fuu, which shock Natusme, but unfortunately, doesn't say more after that. Now I haven't seen all the events but alot of little details I like to pay attention to. I notice on this site that Natsume's relationship with Fuu is transparent, now I believe Natsume has a thing for Fuu but Fuu is either not aware of it and assume it just a misunderstanding in Natusme's part or is very aware of her feelings but is dodging it on purpose.